Romancing Lady Caroline
by RiaSternchen
Summary: Historic Klaroline Romance. Lady Caroline wants to attract the attention of eligible gentlemen and her friend, Rebekah, has just the plan to make it happen. Different pairings occur: Matt/Rebekah, Bonnie/Kol, Bonnie/Kai, Elijah/Katherine, Jenna/Alaric (others might aswell)
1. Chapter 1: Diamond Of The First Water

Disclaimer (for the whole story): I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_ (unfortunately). I merely worship the genius of others!

 ** _Chapter 1: Diamond Of The First Water_**

It was, in Miss Caroline Forbes' opinion, a highly irregular season.

Her whole life, or at least the last ten years of it, people had been gushing over her, telling her how beautiful and perfect she was and that, once she entered society, she would definitely be the belle of every ball.

And, to give all those people credit, had she been introduced to her first London season one year earlier, Caroline with her sparkling blue eyes and perfect golden locks would have been a so called "diamond of the first water", just as her friend, Miss Rebekah Mikaelson, now the Viscountess of Fallsend, had been. Both of them looked quite similar - they had been mistaken for sisters more than once during their childhood.

Still, this season was different. For one because Caroline's dear father had died some months back – a huge scandal that led to her mother rarely leaving their home, afflicted by headaches and faintness – which in turn had left their family name just vaguely intact. Rebekah's mother had taken Caroline under her protection. Now that her youngest daughter, Rebekah, had been taken care of, Esther Mikaelson had too much time on her hands, anyway. So Caroline was told she wasn't ever to speak of the incident again. And no one argued with Esther Mikaelson.

Another reason for the surprising change in season was the introduction of the Petrova twins, Katherine and Elena, to society: Two beautiful sisters from Bulgaria, who had been taken in by their aunt, Countess Jenna of Whindham, after their parents had died in a carriage accident. Suddenly, dark eyes and dark hair were all the rage in society.

So, as Caroline was standing at the edge of the ballroom, watching flocks of men scurrying around the twins, she couldn't help but feel annoyed about all those people who had gotten her hopes up for all those years.

Next to her, her best friend, Bonnie Bennett, sighed.

"I believe I'd be annoyed if I got so much attention, but we'll probably never know, right? I mean, it's not as if all those gentlemen suddenly might change their minds and smother us with attention."

Caroline smiled at her friend. Just like herself after her father's demise, Bonnie was not socially accepted. The reason for that was her heritage: While her father was a noble bred gentleman, Bonnie's mother had been a poor dancer of black colour. Caroline knew Bonnie since they were little children and had never been told to think any less of her because of her darker skin, but in society, the fact that Bonnie's father had acknowledged his daughter and even introduced her into their midst, did not fair well.

"Well, apparently I'm too bland looking this year," Caroline murmured, motioning towards the Petrovas, "and you are still too exotic. But just you wait, Bonnie Bennett, our time will come!" she cheered, clutching her friend's arm.

Bonnie smiled in return and patted Caroline's hand.

"We'll see about that," the dark haired girl said without any noticeable hope.

"Holding hands now, are we?" A voice chuckled behind the girls, making them flinch. "Don't tell me it's already so bad with the gentlemen attending that you decided to swear off them and just be together?"

"Kol!" Caroline scolded, her voice merely a whisper. "You cannot say such things! Especially this loudly in public! What if somebody believed them?! Bonnie and I would be ruined!"

Kol Mikaelson, Rebekah's younger brother, only grinned.

"You know I would never ruin you, darling Caroline. You're like a sister to me. One I actually like, so I'd merely scare off possible suitors in case they were unfitting," he stated, before glancing at Bonnie.

"And of course I would never jeopardize Miss Bennett's chances of marriage, far from it. I'd rather dance with her to make everybody aware of her perfect features," he told them, taking Bonnie's hand and gallantly kissing her knuckles. Bonnie just slipped her fingers from his.

"I am not sure how the attention of a well known rake should further my reputation in society, Mr. Mikaelson," she retorted drily, but Caroline saw a light blush on her friend's neck.

"Don't you 'Darling Caroline' me, Kol. Your mother would disown you if you as much as looked at a possible suitor for me. And don't address each other so formally – you've known each other since Kol was four, I believe we even swam in the lake on the Mikaelson's property together one summer. Stark naked! We're all practically siblings!" Caroline huffed.

Kol just waved a hand dismissively.

"There were way too many people in that lake for me to remember anything about you two. Anyways, I believe a waltz will be playing next and since _Bonnie_ ," he let the name roll of his tongue, seemingly savouring it, "won't dance with me, would you do me the honour, dear sister?" He looked expectantly at Caroline who eyed him suspiciously.

She knew exactly what Kol wanted her to do. Caroline had known for some time that he liked Bonnie better than a mere acquaintance, but the dark skinned woman had more than once declared her detest for Kol's rakish ways. Caroline sighed. Of the seven Mikaelson children she had always liked Kol best next to Rebekah. He was easy going and a good sport, making her laugh and well meaning.

"No, I don't believe I will. I danced with you last week at the Mottram's ball and I believe it is Bonnie's toes' turn now to be trampled on," Caroline smiled politely and curtsied, retreating before Bonnie, who was promptly lead away by her arm by Kol, could object.

The last thing Caroline heard before they joined the other pairs on the dance floor was Kol, assuring Bonnie that he hadn't trampled a single toe since his tenth birthday.

Caroline smiled and watched her friends circle around on the floor, swaying slightly in time with the music.

"I can't believe you're just standing here," Rebekah suddenly moaned next to her, "I didn't get to miss even one dance last season, let alone a waltz!"

Caroline giggled, turning towards her friend and her husband Matt, the Viscount of Fallsend.

"Well, I'm not as popular as you were last year, 'Bekah," she stated, greeting the Viscount, who only smiled.

"Well, I believe I was very lucky to be even noticed in the flock of gentleman that always surrounded you, dear," he told his wife, and Caroline noticed how his hand caressed the small of her back. It looked very familiar and comfortable and Caroline was happy her friend had married based on love and not on prestige, even though some gentlemen with higher titles had asked for her hand in marriage.

Caroline was sure about one thing: She wouldn't mind to marry a poor man without any title if it meant hers was a love match.

"Of course I noticed you, Matt," Rebekah laughed, "I had to after you told James Huxley he should fetch you a lemonade, too, when he offered to get me one!"

Of course Caroline knew this story by heart. While all the gentleman had offered Rebekah to get her whatever she wanted (one even offered her the moon), Matt had used the opportunity to snatch her away for a dance, telling the other man he might want a refreshment afterwards as well. This action had left Rebekah, who was normally one of the most opinionated people Caroline knew, speechless and made Matt the main theme of all their conversations for the next few days.

"Anyways, I think we need to derive a plan!" Rebekah exclaimed. "It can't be that you are standing alone on the perimeter while Kol dances with poor Bonnie and both of you have nearly no suitors because of those horrid twins!"

Caroline refused the urge to point out that merely Elena was very conceited and disagreeable, knowing that Katherine, who was actually funny and easy going, had talked too animatedly with Matt only days after Rebekah's wedding, which had left the two women on not so friendly terms.

"I believe I already have something in mind! Tell Bonnie the three of us will meet at my home tomorrow for tea!" Rebekah ordered, putting her hand decisively on her husband's arm, who knew better than to question his wife's actions, nodding towards Caroline before the both of them retreated into the crowd.

Caroline just stood there, waiting for Bonnie to return, already dreading whatever idea Rebekah had in mind.

 **End of Chapter 1**

 _Author's Notes:_

 _I hope somebody will like this story. I'm a bit obsessed with Elizabethan Time Novels at the moment (Guilty Pleasure) and I just love the idea of a Klaroline story set in that time and frame.  
Please let me know if you do, too. I'm happy about every opinion/ review!_

 _Thank you for reading!_

 _Ria_


	2. Chapter 2: What Plans May Come

_**Chapter 2: What plans may come…**_

There was little Caroline disliked as much as people trying to organize her life for her.

Maybe spiders. Or black pudding. Or those annoying, gossiping ladies at every ball she had ever attended. But people meddling with her personal matters were the worst.

Caroline felt perfectly capable of making her own decisions. Which was why she hated waiting for Rebekah just so the other girl could tell her a plan to snatch a husband.

So, as she was sitting in the Gold Room of the Mikaelsons' home – a small sitting room which was called so because of the golden sunlight that filtered through the large windows every morning- Caroline fidgeted anxiously, much to the annoyance of Bonnie and Katherine who had stopped by to chat over tea.

"Caroline, if you don't stop looking out of the window I swear I will throw a biscuit at you!" Bonnie declared, holding her weapon of choice threateningly up for the others to see.

Caroline only glanced at her for a second before peeking out again, huffing.

"You would never throw that at me," she stated drily, not even considering the option, "you like Cook's biscuits way too much to waste one of them as a missile."

Next to Bonnie, Katherine chuckled, but stopped shortly when Bonnie shot her an annoyed glance.

"I still don't understand why you won't tell Rebekah that you don't want her to make a plan," Katherine started, taking a biscuit herself. Caroline sighed.

"You don't know Rebekah like we do. Once she puts her mind to something there's nearly no stopping her," Caroline whined, while Bonnie only nodded.

"You should do as I do, and just admit defeat. If her plan is too obnoxious we'll just tell her, we won't participate. And who knows, maybe her plan is brilliant."

Caroline only stared at Bonnie for a moment.

"You do remember her brilliant plan to sneak into a ball before our debut?" Caroline reminded her friend.

"Or that time she tried to roll Kol into the lake while he was asleep? Or when she wanted to 'lighten your skin' with lemon juice?"

As Caroline went on, Bonnie winced and grimaced, remembering the incidents.

"Maybe her plans weren't always brilliant," the darker skinned girl answered, making Caroline roll her eyes.

"There hasn't been one brilliant plan and I've known Rebekah since we were one," Caroline told Katherine, who had watched the exchange and grinned.

"Well, I guess there's a first for everything," the Petrova twin shrugged, sipping her tea, "Maybe," she added tentatively.

Just then, the Butler entered, clearing his throat.

"The Viscountess of Fallsend for Miss Forbes," he declared, looking at Caroline expectantly, who sighed again.

"She's welcome to join us, Marcel," Caroline told the Butler, who promptly turned around to get Rebekah.

When Rebekah joined them she had an annoyed look on her face, glaring at Marcel as he left.

"That man has known me since I was a little girl, yet he pretends I'm a stranger every time I come to visit," she murmured.

"Maybe that's because he has been in love with you ever since you were ten and yet he had to watch you marry Matt because of social hierarchies," Bonnie mentioned, only to be waved aside by Rebekah.

"That was a childish infatuation, he should be over it by now," she stated, sitting down next to Caroline.

"Oh, you're here, too," she then added as she saw Katherine, who smiled sweetly at her.

"Just here for a visit," the dark haired girl told her, her tone a bit too nice, making Caroline frown.

"Just stop it, you two. Bekah, Katherine didn't even know Matt was married to you when she talked to him and you should see it as a compliment to your impeccable choice in men. And Katherine, Rebekah can be overprotective sometimes, she doesn't mean to be rude. So, both of you: Get over yourselves so we can talk about whatever nonsense Rebekah has come up with!"

Caroline's tone was so strict, Bonnie choked on her tea, leaving her to cough as the other to girls looked at each other with little sympathy. Katherine merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine by me," she murmured, just as Rebekah stated "I can be civil."

When Bonnie had collected herself, she took a deep breath and looked at Rebekah expectantly.

"So," she started, "what's this great plan you've come up with? And why did we suddenly have to meet here instead of your home?"

Rebekah smiled at her, her look a little apologetic.

"I'm sorry, I'm not quite finished with my plans for you, Bon, but I found the perfect solution for Care!" she told them excitedly, not even realising how Bonnie sighed a breath of relief while Caroline blanched a little.

"My plan is as simple as it is brilliant! We just need to find an eligible gentleman to court you, Caroline. Men are like sheep. If one gentleman seeks your attention, all of them will!"

She smiled at Caroline who crossed her arms in front of herself.

"Yes, that is a great plan, Rebekah," the other blond told her friend, sarcasm dripping from her words, "because eligible gentlemen are always just walking into this place, wanting to court me!"

In that moment, a commotion could be heard in the hall and Caroline glanced at the door, while Rebekah's smile widened into a grin.

"Marcel, I swear to God, if you don't step aside this instance, I'll have to punch you!" a dark voice growled – a voice Caroline knew just too well.

"Rebekah!" the voice boomed and Rebekah chuckled.

"Yes, Nik, we're in the Gold Room," she called calmly, while Katherine whispered "Who's Nik?" to Bonnie.

"What the hell is the 'Gold Room'?" the annoyed voice could be heard again and Caroline turned to Rebekah as the faint voice of Marcel explaining that 'Gold Room' was the new name of the Blue Parlour could be heard through the opened door.

"Rebekah, what is Klaus doing here?" Caroline hissed, while Katherine this time whispered "Who's Klaus?" to Bonnie.

Rebekah ignored Caroline and looked expectantly at the door.

"Niklaus is my older brother," she told Katherine who nodded in understanding, as they listened to determined steps getting closer, "and he's Caroline's salvation."

* * *

Niklaus Mikaelson had always felt different from his brothers. He had never understood the inner workings of his father Mikael's mind, and while he felt a deep devotion for his mother and siblings – even Kol, the moron- his relationship with his father had been tainted by abuse and anger ever since he was a little boy.

So, when his mother unwillingly admitted Mikael was indeed not Klaus' father, Klaus had been elated, even though it meant a huge scandal.

When Mikael had been ordered to the war front, half a year had passed before Esther received an apologetic letter, telling her her husband had died in battle, leaving her with two young sons on her own. The mourning time went by, but since Klaus' mother was still in her youth, many gentlemen started courting her again, and one dashing Duke caught her affections.

But, just before they would have gotten engaged, Mikael miraculously returned. He had nearly died, but some villagers had nursed him back to health.

Esther should have been ecstatic; the only problem being Klaus who was already growing under her heart.

Mikael knew about the pregnancy but took his wife back, anyway, and they had three more children, while his resentment of the illegitimate son was plainly visible in the way MIkael raised Klaus.

So, as Klaus turned fifteen and learned about his true heritage, he sought out his real father, Ansel – not to raise any claims or to find a new family, but rather to understand what kind of man he might grow up to be. He expected his father to be angry and to be unwanted in Ansel's family, but as Klaus approached the man he reacted quite differently. Soon, Klaus learned about an illness his true father had currently caught, leaving Ansel's lungs weakened and his death imminent.

Since Ansel had never remarried or sired any other children, Klaus suddenly was his one chance to pass on his title to his own bloodline. Against everything that was proper in society, Ansel acknowledged Klaus as his son, leaving him a mansion, money and the title 'Duke of Norleans'.

As much freedom this brought to Klaus' life, it also brought more trouble. Mikael banned Klaus from his former home and forbid his siblings and mother to call on him. To Klaus' relief Mikael's quick demise followed these actions only half a year later.

But no other scandal could obliterate Esther Mikaelson's liaisons with the Ansel out of wedlock from society's gossip, until Klaus started to attend balls the previous season because of Rebekah's begging, since his sister wanted him to take a look at possible suitors. Suddenly it did not count how Klaus had obtained his title – the important thing was he was at a ball, he was a (good looking) bachelor and he might be interested in marrying a nice young lady to make her a Duchess.

As soon as Rebekah decided on marrying her Viscount Klaus had fled the country, deciding that a stay in Italy would be enough to escape meddling mothers and eye- batting ladies.

The only problem was that Klaus soon realized he missed his family terribly, therefore returning to London just in time for a new season of annoyance.

Klaus had not attended any parties yet, but he had told his sister the afternoon before how much he dreaded to be out in society again.

Which left him where he was now: Summoned by Rebekah in a letter to attend 'Tea Time' at their mother's home, because of a brilliant plan his sister wanted to share with him.

Even though Klaus doubted Rebekah's plan could be anything more than an annoyance, too, his desperation and his devotion for his family had made him attend anyways.

So, as he strode into the 'Gold Room', as the stupid room was now called, he expected anything – except for the group of people sitting there.

* * *

When Klaus entered the room, Caroline could do nothing but stare. Luckily, her mother had spent much time moulding Caroline into a perfect lady, so her staring did not include an open mouth, but still – she had not seen Klaus in about seven years and he was quite changed.

His stride had purpose and he was surrounded by an air of pride and dignity Caroline had not seen on him before. He had grown into his role as Duke.

When he realized Rebekah wasn't alone he straightened, before bowing graciously.

"Sister," he nodded towards Rebekah, then turned towards Caroline, where his gaze lingered for a nearly unnoticeable moment, "Miss Forbes."

Then he acknowledged Bonnie and Katherine.

"Miss Bennett, how nice to see you. And I don't think we have been introduced," he stated looking at Katherine.

"This is Katherine Petrova, who just moved to London recently," Rebekah introduced them and while Klaus nodded and took in Katherine's foreign features, Caroline saw a certain amount of interest in the other girl's eyes. Even though Caroline would not admit it, she didn't like the way Katherine took Klaus in.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Petrova. Where did you grow up? Slovakia?" Klaus asked and Katherine batted her eyelashes, just the way Caroline's mother had always wanted Caroline to do it.

"My sister and I moved here from Bulgaria, your Grace," Katherine answered and Klaus nodded in agreement.

"I'm looking forward to hearing more about that," he told the girl smiling, before turning back to Rebekah, "but right now I'd like to know why you summoned me here, dear sister."

Rebekah smiled at him.

"Can't a sister miss her brother?" she asked innocently, which made Caroline roll her eyes – a gesture Klaus seemed to notice but didn't comment on.

"Any sister might, but you, my dearest Rebekah, always work on an agenda," Klaus told her sweetly, and Caroline silently congratulated him on knowing his sister better than his older brothers, who always bought into her innocent behaviour, giving Rebekah whatever she liked.

"I am offended, Nik. Here I am, thinking about a way to make your life in London less 'horrible', as you put it yesterday, and all you do is make me look bad in front of my friends!"

This time even Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Well, lucky for you, Miss Bennett and Miss Forbes should already be aware of your scheming nature and if Miss Petrova didn't know before I might dare to say it will benefit her to know about it rather sooner than later," Klaus mocked, sitting down on an armchair as Bonnie, who tried not to laugh, offered him a cup of tea.

"Miss Petrova might already be suspecting as much," Caroline mumbled and even though her comment was not very loud Klaus shot her a grin, before sighing.

"Alright then, Rebekah. How do you plan to 'make my London life less horrible'?"

Caroline could see that Rebekah was contemplating playing the hurt and sulking little sister, but soon decided against it. Klaus was not the kind of brother this would work on.

"It's simple. You need to make clear you only intend to court one lady," Rebekah started, but Klaus interrupted her.

"I have no intention to court anyone, Rebekah," he growled, "first of all it would be exhausting to have to put up with some silly chit – no offense to you ladies- and second of all it would be very unfair to the lady whose time I would steal while not really intending to marry her!"

Rebekah crossed her arms in front of herself.

"Of course not. But you'd be helping a friend. While men tend to be left alone by most other women once they make their intentions to marry someone clear, a lady that is courted by an eligible bachelor like yourself will suddenly find herself the centre of attention of many other gentlemen," Rebekah explained her plan, stopping Klaus as he wanted to interrupt again.

"And since Caroline," she motioned towards Caroline who wanted to bury herself into the ground, "is in dire need of gentlemanly attention you'd both profit from this arrangement."

Klaus stared at Caroline, who in turn glared at Rebekah, who just stood up.

"I think this might be a formidable time to show Katherine the gardens, don't you think so, Bonnie?"

Bonnie jumped from her seat, followed by a clearly startled Katherine.

"We'll see you later, Nik, I think you and Caroline might need to talk things through," Rebekah smiled, and suddenly Caroline and Klaus were left alone in the room.

 ** _Author's Notes:_**

 ** _I hate explanatory chapters. But sometimes they have to be done._**

 ** _The next chapter will be more interesting, I promise!_**

 ** _Please tell me what you think!_**

 ** _Thanks for reading (and reviewing)._**

 ** _Ria_**


	3. Chapter 3: Rules of Courtship

**Chapter 3: Rules of Courtship**

"Seriously?" Caroline called after her friends as they left the room, staring at their retreating forms. At least they had left the door ajar for propriety reasons, even though Caroline wouldn't put it behind Rebekah to try to make her marry her brother, so they'd finally legally be sisters.

Sighing, she shifted in her seat before finally looking at Klaus, who was obviously watching her.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Don't look at me like that, Klaus," she told him, annoyance visible in her voice, "this is insane!"

A hint of a smile crossed Klaus' face, as he glanced at the tea cup in his hand and set it down.

"I think I'll have a whiskey," he stated, getting up to ring the bell pull, "would you like something a little bit stronger?"

Caroline stared at him for a long moment. "Don't you think it's a little early for spirits?"

He rang for a maid and shook his head. "Actually, I don't think there has ever been a better time for a whiskey than this, love."

She flushed at his casual use of endearment, remembering all the times she had told him (and his brother, Kol, for that matter) not to call her that. But the more she had protested the worse the nicknames the brothers came up with had become.

"Don't call me that, you know it's not proper," she scolded – old habits resurfacing.

This made him chuckle while he instructed a young maid with his wishes and returned to his seat. "You haven't changed one bit, Caroline," he emphasised her name this time and the way it rolled of his tongue, languid and warm, made goose bumps rise on her skin.

Her eyes narrowed and she shot him an irate glance, which again made him smile. Somehow it had always made him smile when she felt irritably – which had always annoyed her even more.

"I'll have you know that I'm quite changed," she murmured, adjusting the folds of her dress and sitting up straight, "and that I'm fully capable of finding a husband on my own."

Klaus nodded and leaned back. "I understand, sweetheart."

She chose to ignore him this time, continuing: "And I do not appreciate your sister trying to manage my life. However," she slowed, taking a deep breath, "if a faked courtship might be of help to you, I could be persuaded to help out an old friend."

For a moment both of them went silent as the maid slipped into the room, handing Klaus a glass of clear ember liquid and placing a platter of sandwiches on the table, before departing as quickly as she had entered.

After what felt like an eternity, Klaus finally took a sip of his drink and stood up, turning towards the high windows.

"Well, I never thought you weren't capable of snatching a husband, love – even though I did hear about the sudden change in beauty standards this season. The ton is such a fickle bunch," he started and Caroline realized the familiar mixture of disdain and mockery Niklaus had always harboured for London society, even though his mother loved being part of the peerage.

"And I realise you must have changed from the girl I knew, for the Caroline back then would probably have thrown her shoe at Rebekah for her brilliant plan – which I would have loved to see today, just so you know," he added, grinning at her.

Caroline stiffened, her posture becoming even more rigid. Klaus knew why Rebekah had come up with a plan and how desperate she probably was. She blushed a little, taking a sip of tea to mask her reaction.

"A lady never throws anything. I would merely refrain from talking to your sister, if she truly rattled my feelings," Caroline stated coolly.

Again, Klaus chuckled. "Anyways, I would still very much appreciate your help in the matter of my problems, dearest Caroline." Klaus turned towards her, offering her his hand to stand up. Hesitantly Caroline put her hand in his, the warmth of his fingers nearly burning her flesh, just the way she remembered from her youth. Taking a deep breath, she stood up, suddenly standing face to face with Klaus.

"So, Miss Forbes, would you allow me to court you merely for purposes of convenience for both of us?" he asked, his breath tingling over her knuckles as he kissed her hand.

She gave him a mock curtsy, before slipping her fingers from his.

"Of course I would – though we might have to establish some rules first," she told him.

His reaction was a court nod. "Of course you would. Years of being pestered by our mothers to become a perfect lady would cause that."

Caroline huffed. "Rule number one: While you pretend to court me you have to be a perfect gentleman, Klaus. No one – and I mean it, not one – should have reason to believe something improper is going on between us. I will not be ruined by you, your reckless behaviour or your hatred for the peerage."

Klaus sighed and nodded.

"Rule number two: We are in this together. So as soon as one of us wants out, be it because you did find some 'silly chit' whom you actually want to court or because an eligible gentleman takes interest in me, we have to find a way to stop our play without hurting the other one's reputation."

"You do know I did not mean to insult you with that 'silly chit' comment, love," he interrupted, all humour gone from his eyes. "You are probably one of a handful of women I do not only tolerate to be around, but enjoy spending time with. And it's been that way as long as I can remember."

She merely brushed his comment away. "No offense taken, Klaus. You don't even know me anymore. So for all you know, I might have become as insufferable as some of the mindless debutants who only talk about ribbons and hairstyles. Therefore, rule number 3: I want us to become friends again."

The grin returned to his mouth, as she looked at him, her eyes round and blue.

"I never stopped being your friend, Caroline," he told her and the honesty in his voice caused a warm feeling to spread in her belly.

"So, is that it?" he asked her, as she straightened and dropped a stray golden lock that had escaped her coiffure behind her ear.

"I believe it is. Those are my rules."

"Well, then, love, let me add something," he started, and the way he looked at her made her heart jump a beat. "My first rule: I may conduct my courtship in any way I see fit – as long as I do not compromise you," he added, as he saw her moving to object. "And I may, as your friend, tell you if a gentleman is unfit to court you. Also, since we've known each other for years, you cannot deny me the pleasure of trying to coax out the Caroline I knew when we were younger – the reckless, free- spirited and happy Caroline."

She stared at him for a moment.

"I am happy and I don't see how that last point may benefit anyone," she murmured, making him step closer in turn.

"Oh, it would make everything so much more fun," he whispered, and she took a step back until her lower legs hit the little sofa, trapping her between Klaus and the furniture. His breath was hot on her face and she felt herself blush as he continued. "You are way too proper now, love. I remember a time when you were begging to be kissed."

Caroline gasped and pushed at him, thereby thrusting herself unceremoniously back onto the sofa, escaping his grasp.

"Seriously, Klaus? We were children and it is horrid of you to bring this up. Also, you promised not to compromise me!"

Klaus chuckled and turned away, walking towards the door.

"Oh, Caroline. You have no idea what can be done without compromising a lady, if you are clever about it," he told her, leaving the room.

"Until tonight, love," she heard him call, but she did not react. For some time, she just sat on the sofa, unmoving, willing her heart to stop beating so fast. But for some reason, she could not shake the memory of Klaus lips against hers, even though it had been years ago.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _ **I'm so happy about every comment!**_

 _ **Feel free to share ideas for the story or questions. I'll be happy to answer them.**_

 _ **Have a nice day,**_

 _ **Ria**_


	4. Chapter 4: When I was just a little Girl

**Chapter 4: When I was just a little girl…**

 _It had just turned to spring after Caroline's thirteenth birthday and she was running through the gardens of the Mikaelsons' country home, as she stumbled into the green house, searching for shelter from Kol who was playing hide and seek with her and Rebekah. Since Kol was merely three years older than them he'd still sometimes stoop to play with the girls, almost always making them squeal and scream with delight as he tried to catch them to throw them into the lake or something similar._

 _At the same time, Caroline felt quite grown up and smart, as most children do at that age._

 _So, as she crouched down behind Esther's expensive tulips that had arrived from a place called Holland some days ago, she tried to huddle as lady- like as possible, thereby maintaining her newly gained worldly and grown up air._

 _That was, until Caroline realised she wasn't alone in the green house. As she carefully peeked around the corner of some bushes, she saw Finn, the oldest son of the Mikaelson family at 33, leaning against a table in the middle of the room, a young housemaid Caroline had last seen at breakfast perched between his body and the table edge._

 _They were currently in what appeared to be a heated embrace and Caroline blushed furiously as she heard the sultry moan that escaped the girl's lips as Finn's mouth trailed along her throat. Caroline could not look away. She stared in wonder as the maid yanked Finn's mouth back to her own, obviously enjoying the way their lips moved together._

 _Caroline was so entranced, the kissing couple probably would have caught her, if she hadn't been woken from her daze by Kol calling "Care-Bear, where are you?" from outside. Finn and his companion were too busy to hear him._

 _Cautiously Caroline crept backwards on her hands and knees, holding her breath until she finally made her way out of the green house door without being caught._

 _She sighed a breath of relieve as a hand clamped down on her shoulder._

" _Gotcha!" Kol exclaimed triumphantly, grinning down at her, "Did you actually believe I wouldn't see you if you crouched down?"_

 _Caroline squeaked and jumped to her feet, pushing Kol away from the green house, causing her friend to eye her suspiciously._

" _What happened? Are you blushing?" Glancing at the green house, Kol made a move towards it as Caroline shrieked "Don't!", before turning on her heels and racing off into another direction._

 _She never asked Kol whether he went into the green house and saw why she had been blushing, but as she ran away Caroline couldn't shake the joyful expression and the sound of pleasure the housemaid had made when Finn kissed her._

 _After that, Caroline's curiosity about kissing and intimacy with men had started to occupy quite a bit of her thoughts. So, about a month later, when Klaus returned home from school, she had done the one thing she could think about: She had asked him about it._

" _What do you mean?" he asked her as they were sitting next to a little pond, a place they had often talked at while growing up._

" _I just asked you: How does a kiss feel?" Caroline voiced and she could see a faint blush at his neck._

" _Why would you ask me something like that, Caroline?" Klaus' voice was sharp and his body visibly tense. Caroline just shrugged._

" _I saw Finn kissing a maid and I merely wondered if it actually felt as pleasurable as she seemed to find it," she told him matter-of-factly, making him stare at her._

" _You saw Finn do what?"_

" _Don't worry, he did not realize I was there," she interrupted him dismissively, waving her hand in an exasperated manner, "but I saw and it made me think. And since the only to gentlemen I could ask were you or Kol, since Elijah would never be an option, Henrik is too little and let's be honest, Kol is kind of an idiot and would not let me see the light of day if I asked him about something like this, I had to ask you." She took a deep breath and he just continued to stare at her, speechless._

" _So, tell me," she continued, urging him on, "what does it feel like?"_

 _Klaus gulped, leaning back on his elbows._

 _He hesitated for a moment, his thoughts clearly flying._

" _I don't know, Caroline, it just feels good. Great, to be honest, but I don't know how I could describe it to you better or if I even should."_

 _She thought about that for a moment, her face grave, before nodding._

" _I guess I'll just have to experience it then!" she stated and he nearly lost his balance._

" _W-what?!" he exclaimed, sitting up straight._

" _Yes, since it's so indescribable I believe I'll have to kiss somebody to know what it feels like."_

 _She smiled at him and it took him a moment to realize she was waiting for him to offer his assistance._

" _No way, love, I cannot kiss you!" he declared and her face fell._

" _Why not?"_

" _Because," he started, hesitating again since his thoughts tumbled over themselves in his head, "because…"_

 _She was watching him with those huge, innocent blue eyes and he gulped._

" _Because I'm nine years older than you and it would not be proper!"_

 _She huffed, crossing her arms in front of herself._

" _Please, since when have you become a stickler for propriety?" she declared, "You call me pet names and we are currently alone at a pond. If you truly cared about propriety a maid would have to be present at all times."_

" _Maybe we should take a maid if you're planning to take advantage of me!" he burst out, immediately realizing how stupid he sounded._

 _She giggled. "You make me sound like the big bad wolf from a fairy tale," she smiled, as he ruffled his blond hair nervously._

" _Please," she whispered, edging closer to him. "If you won't kiss me I'll have to ask Kol and he would probably do it without hesitation and then I'd probably never want to kiss anybody again." Caroline made a face and even though Klaus felt a hot sting of jealousy at the mention of his brother kissing Caroline, he had to grin._

" _You're sounding a little melodramatic now, love," he chuckled, which made her pout._

" _Seriously, Klaus, you have to kiss me! It is driving me mad!"_

 _Klaus looked at her, at the way her locks tumbled down her shoulders, at the sparkle in her eyes._

 _He sighed._

" _I can't, sweetheart. Just wait until your debut. I promise you the gentlemen will try to kiss you, if nothing else." Klaus stood up as she blushed. This conversation had to be over._

" _Let's go back, dinner will be ready any minute," he told her, starting to walk back towards the house._

 _For a moment Caroline said nothing, and he wondered if she was following him or not, when he heard her, faint as a whisper._

" _Please, Nik?"_

 _He stopped in his tracks, his heart heavy. Whenever she called him Nik his heart skipped a beat, marvelling at the familiarity of the sound of her voice, at the intimacy a simple nickname could create. Slowly, he turned around, staring at her. She was standing behind him, the sunlight glittering on the water behind her and her hands clutched the hem of her skirts. Still, she was looking at him directly, her gaze fierce and a crimson blush grazing her cheeks._

" _Please, Nik!" she repeated, this time more determined and took one step towards him._

 _Klaus shot an accusing glance towards the heavens. Why did God tempt him like this?_

 _Closing the distance between them, Klaus leaned down towards her, rather then swept her off her feet as he would normally do when kissing a girl and touched his lips to hers._

 _He was gentle, the lightest touch of his lips to hers and even though a raging animal roared in his chest at the feeling of her mouth against his, he kept himself at bay, giving her what had to be the perfect first kiss._

 _When he pulled away she looked stunned, her eyes wide with wonder, the way she looked at the Christmas decorations every year. For a moment, Klaus was very pleased with himself. Until she opened her mouth._

" _That was all?" she asked, innocence in her voice._

 _He couldn't help himself._

" _I beg your pardon?"_

 _She looked at him, startled and raised her hands in front of herself, trying to weaken her words._

" _No, I mean it was nice and all, but… I just thought there might be more," she told him and he couldn't believe his ears._

" _Nice?" he repeated._

" _I mean, more than nice, obviously," she stammered, "perfectly fine, uhm, pleasing."_

 _With every word leaving her mouth Klaus's pride was pricked a little more. Without a warning he pressed her against himself, capturing her mouth with his again, kissing her more forceful and deeply._

 _When his tongue, still tentatively, traced the lines of her lips he heard her moan softly and when her hands grabbed his shoulders to steady herself he pushed away, his heart racing._

" _There is so much more," he murmured against her lips, pecking them one last time before slowly making her stand on her own._

 _As he looked at her now – dazed and thoroughly kissed – he could see a hint of the woman she might soon become. Suddenly he realized he might like Miss Caroline Forbes, only thirteen years at the moment, a little too much._

" _Let's go back now, love," he whispered, taking her hand and placing it in the crook of his arm. She followed him silently. When they reached the building she looked at him, giving him a small smile._

" _Thank you, Nik," she murmured, before dashing up the stairs. The next three days she wouldn't speak to him, only blushing when she saw him, causing Rebekah to ask whether he had offended her dearest friend._

 _Klaus realized that Caroline had not told anyone about their encounter._

 _After that, their relationship seemingly got back to normal, but Klaus, who needed to learn more about his position as a Duke, started having more obligations, less time and therefore somehow managed not to see Caroline in more than six years._

* * *

Standing at the edge of the ballroom, Caroline sipped a bit of punch. Her encounter with Klaus that morning had caused old memories to resurface. She sighed. Maybe it was because her heart had still been childish and easily impressed when Klaus kissed her, but no other kiss had ever felt as good as the one next to the pond.

Not when Tyler Lockwood had kissed her at a little garden party when she was sixteen and not when Matt, Rebekah's now husband, had mistaken her for her friend and kissed her in the hallway last year. (Though both kisses had been pleasant, of course.)

Looking around, Caroline felt bored, so she tried to find one of her friends. Hadn't she just caught a glimpse of Bonnie's light yellow gown at that corner? Inconspicuously making her way towards the other side of the room, Caroline nodded and curtsied at people until she was standing right in front of a little cove at the edge of the room that was hidden by a curtain.

"Stop it, Kol," Bonnie was just saying, her voice only half loud, "I don't know why you are doing this, but it needs to stop."

Resisting the urge to peek behind the curtain, Caroline held her breath.

"I don't know why you won't believe me, Bonnie," Kol murmured, his voice so different from the normally carefree and joking one Caroline knew, "I really like you. I probably always have! You intrigue me, Bonnie Bennett, and I don't know why you won't let me court you properly!"

Caroline gasped, clasping a hand over her mouth. She had seen the way Kol acted around Bonnie, but she had never thought anything of it. After all, he was Kol. A jokester. A rogue. Well known for his escapades.

But then, if Caroline thought about it, there had not been much talk about him these last months.

"You just can't!" Bonnie insisted, "I swear, if this is some kind of prank, Kol Mikaelson, I will kill you!"

Behind the curtain, Caroline heard Kol cross the space and then Bonnie's gasp and what had to be the rustling of something – or someone- against her dress.

He wasn't kissing her, was he? Caroline blushed.

After a moment, she could hear Bonnie's shallow breathing and a low whisper of Kol.

"Just so you know, I wanted to do that every moment we were together since I saw you last September at my mother's garden party. I'm not joking. I like you and you will be mine, Bon."

Caroline blushed even more as she realized they were standing right behind the curtain. She shuffled away, trying not to get caught eavesdropping, nearly crashing into Klaus, who was walking towards her.

"Klaus," she shrieked, as his hands steadied her, "how unexpected to see you."

Klaus stared at her for a moment, before releasing her shoulders.

"I believe I told you I would attend tonight," he murmured and she blushed even more.

"Of course you did, how silly of me," she stammered. Again, he watched her curiously, before glancing behind her where Kol just emerged from the cove.

"Brother," Klaus greeted, staring again at Caroline, "how nice to see you here."

Kol looked startled, walking over to them, as Caroline looked at Klaus pleadingly, silently motioning to him not to mention anything.

"Niklaus," Kol nodded towards his brother, "Miss Forbes," he continued, "how nice to see you two."

Caroline merely nodded, waiting for Bonnie to join their awkward circle, but the other girl did not come out.

"I was just asking Caroline to dance, Kol. So, if you don't mind, we'll be off," Klaus suggested, taking Caroline's arm and promptly leading her away, before Kol could even answer.

"Please tell me you weren't behind that curtain with Kol, love," Klaus whispered next to her ear as they walked towards the dance floor and she shook her head slightly.

"No, of course not. I just might have overheard something I shouldn't have," she murmured and he grinned.

"A secret? And about my brother? How intriguing. Do tell!"

Caroline smiled, her heart beat slowly going back to normal.

"A lady never tells," she stated matter-of-factly, making Klaus frown.

"You know I might have my ways to make you talk," he answered and she giggled at the way his voice sounded.

"You might intimidate other ladies with that tone, but not me, my lord," she told him, her smile widening as they took their positions on the dance floor, "you could never intimidate me. I'm not afraid of you."

Klaus only chuckled in response and with that, they started to dance.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _ **Okay, so a little flashback to the Klaroline childhood.**_

 _ **I know the age difference is harsh, but that's the way it was in Elizabethan Times. (and their age difference in VD is worse…)**_

 _ **I hoped you enjoyed it, as well as the little peek at Bonnie/Kol.**_

 _ **I love to hear your thoughts!**_

 _ **Hugs,**_

 _ **Ria**_


End file.
